


blue and green and silver

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [12]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Warren find a baby.  Kurt turns out to be great with kids, and Warren finds himself falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue and green and silver

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: accidental baby acquisition.

It's honestly the last thing Warren expected when he and Kurt went on a walk.

But there it is, a tiny, mint-green baby, underneath a bush just off the path.  

"It's so small..." Kurt murmurs, reaching out and gathering the baby into his arms.  "Hello, little one, how did you get here?"

Warren watches, hanging back a little. 

The baby blinks up at Kurt, then snuggles against his chest.  Kurt makes a soft, wondering noise at the baby, and something twists in Warren's gut.

"So what are we gonna do with it?" He asks.

"Well, we need to bring it to the school," Kurt says.  "It's clearly a mutant, right?"

"Right," Warren says, watching Kurt and the baby.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asks, stepping over to him.  "You look worried."

"No, I'm fine.  I just -- you look like you've held a baby before, that's all.  It's...unexpected."  Warren shrugs.  "I wouldn't know what to do, that's all."

Kurt laughs a little.  "In the circus, sometimes they had me look after some of the other acrobats' children."

Warren nods.  "Oh, okay."  That's...really endearing.

"Now, come on, let's bring this little one home." 

* * *

Her name winds up being Minty, because she's green and Kurt thinks the name is cute.  Warren does, too, but he isn't sure if he has any right to say that. 

Minty Wagner, actually, because Kurt's the one who takes care of her most of the time -- except, of course, when he's out on X-Men business.  When he's gone, Warren more often than not finds himself babysitting, which is definitely kind of surreal.

Kurt's much better with Minty, seems to be a natural with her.  Like he's _meant_  to be taking care of a child.

Warren finds himself falling hopelessly in love. 

* * *

"Warren, could you get her squeeze-ball?" Kurt asks, bouncing Minty on his knee.  "I think she would like to play with it."

Warren nods, getting the squishy, foam-esque ball and bringing it to Kurt and Minty.  "Here," he says, offering it to the baby, who takes it and immediately starts sucking on it.

"Is she teething?" Warren asks.

"I think so.  She's trying, at least."  Kurt shrugs a little.  "I am very pleased at how well she's growing."

"Yeah."  Warren nods.  "Considering we don't know how long she was in the woods before we found her."

Kurt nods as well and kisses Minty's forehead.  "She is a strong little girl."

Warren swallows a little.  "You're a great dad, you know."

Kurt blinks.  He looks up at Warren.  "I...hadn't thought of her as my daughter, really," he confesses.  "But she sort of is, isn't she?"

"Yeah.  Minty Wagner."

Kurt laughs a little.  "Yes.  I like that." 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Warren says, mantling a little around Kurt and Minty, who is, for the first time, not feeling too well.

Kurt seems overly worried, really.

"I'm fine.  I just...I'm worried.  She's never been sick before," he murmurs.

Warren puts an arm around him, curling the two of them closer.  "I know.  I'm worried too, but you're doing everything you can.  You're doing all the right things."

"Thank you," Kurt murmurs.  "You're so good to me."

"You deserve it," he whispers back.  A little boldly, he nudges his cheek against Kurt's.  "I'm only doing what should be done."

Kurt chuckles a little and nuzzles back.  "You're sweet."

"I'm trying to be." 

* * *

It takes Warren three months after they find Minty for him to finally have the guts to say something.

It happens, of course, when Minty is taking a nap.  Kurt is collapsed on the couch, his head in Warren's lap.  Warren's running his fingers through Kurt's bangs.  

"Love you," Warren mumbles.

Kurt blinks up at him.  "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."  Kurt smiles and sits up, poofing so that he was sitting in Warren's lap.  "That's -- wow."

Warren smiles.  "A good wow?"

"Yes."  Kurt leans his forehead against Warren's.  "A very good wow."

"Good," he says, softly.  "You're wonderful."

Kurt's smile widens.  "Can I -- can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

And so they kiss.


End file.
